


Smart Mouth

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Euron Greyjoy x reader, F/M, euron greyjot smut, euron greyjoy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader is a sharp tongued handmaiden in the Castle of Pike and serves the Greyjoy House. After a specific exchange in words things become personal and Euron feels the need to prove himself to the reader.





	Smart Mouth

“Oi, ya big titted lass!” Euron’s voice boomed from down the hall, his tone as deliciously demanding as ever. “I need more ale!”

Grabbing a pitcher from the counter top you did as you were told and scurried towards the dinning hall. Lord Greyjoy sat at the end of the table, leaning back in his chair with his boots hiked up on the wooden table. He was surrounded by four other men and they all boasted and roared of stories of their adventurous journeys. It was a boys club, full of well respected men but you were always welcomed whenever called upon.  
Since you were old enough you had worked in the Pike Castle, serving the Royal Family of the Southern Islands however they deemed fit. You worked in the kitchen for the most part and often times had served the family for dinner, waiting on them during meals and such. 

Mena, the kitchen manager, said you were chosen to be the ‘server’ on account of your beautiful face. She also said this was the reason Lord Euron had always been sweet on you, in his own strange ways. Never had he yelled at you or caused you harm. Instead he often engaged you with playful banter. Euron liked you, it was as simple as that and you planned to keep it that way. 

You approached the table with a calm smile and refilled the empty cup on the table before Euron. Your smile only grew at the confident sparkle in his eyes.

“Everything to your liking, My Lord?” You questioned, placing the cup back on the table. 

“Yeah.” He mused, snatching up the cup quickly and taking a huge gulp. Once he set it back down you refilled it once more. “How are things in the kitchen then, girl?” He fiddled his whiskers with between his thick fingers. “Wild as usual I expect.” His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm as he hinted that your kitchen work was dull.

“Only as wild as your living chambers seem to be in recent, My Lord.” You responded with a playful smirk, insinuating his sex life was nonexistent. The men around the tabled roared with thunderous laughter, absolutely baffled at your hilarious response.

Euron himself cackled in amusement and grinned in delight, obviously pleased with your quick wit. “Why don’t ya take a seat on my lap then?” He scooted back in his chair and patted his lap expectantly. “Help change a poor man’s dry-spell?”

Despite your red cheeks you maintained an overall normal exterior, a small smile and calm brows. “I would, sir, but I’m afraid my bliss is a journey you couldn’t successfully achieve.” You teased, joking that Euron wouldn’t be able to make you cum.

Once again the men around the table went absolutely mad, only this time more unruly than before. They buffoonishly stomped their feet and pounded their fist on the table to add to the sound of their laughter.

Euron’s smile never faltered however there was a sparkle in his eyes unlike any you’d ever seen before. You couldn’t quite match it to any mood but it captivated you for sure. His brows burrowed a bit and he stared you down, that twinkle only making your heart beat grow faster.

“I must excuse myself, gentleman, the kitchen calls for me.” You quickly fled the scene before anything further were to happen.

Throughout the rest of the day you couldn’t get the look on Euron’s face out of your mind. The way his plump lips attempted to maintain his coy smile and his eyes sparkled with unknown intent.. fuck, how this man intrigued you. It was almost like you had broken him, you finally made a satirical remark that caught him so off guard that you had once and for all proven yourself the ultimate master of wit. 

Suddenly your mind drifted to a more perverse train of thought.. The idea of Euron bending you over the table, right then and there in front of all of those men, and spanking your ass with all his might! Putting you back into the place of submission that you belonged, all the while staring at your bare arse with those stunning blue eyes… 

“Y/N.” Called Mena from the other side of the room, snapping you out of your daze. As you fell back into reality you realized your cheeks were red hot and the sex between your legs were damp from your vulgar fantasies. “I need you to help out a little extra this week.. One of the housemaids is helping her sister with the birth of her first child so I told her not to worry about work this week.”

“What does that mean for me?” You inquired, understanding the situation.

“You’ll be on laundry duty. You’ll be responsible for changing the bed sheets and gathering the dirty garments from the royal family, I imagine you can manage just fine.”

You nodded in acknowledgement and took a minute to think about how these temporary responsibilities would alter your daily routine. Suddenly the realization that you would be in Euron Greyjoy’s bedroom came to mind.. that you would be touching his bedsheets and pillows, the fabric that he lays his royal head on each night as he sleeps… the sheets that were surely spoiled with sweat and other unspeakable bodily fluids…

The thought made you blush in embarrassment and you quickly put it to the back of your mind. 

–

The days to come truly weren’t too terrible. The extra responsibility was tedious but not hard at all. After breakfast was served you would make a run to each room and collect the dirty garments from the previous day before bringing them to the wash room. Once that was done you would return to the kitchen for lunch preparation.

On the third day Mena told you not to worry about your lunch duties but instead go through the bedrooms and change out the old bed sheets with fresh ones. 

You started out with Euron’s room, finding it easier to do since he had the largest bed in the castle. It’d be easier to go ahead and get it out of the way. Upon entering the room you were surprised to see that the curtains were drawn shut, blocking any sunlight from entering the room. It was pitch black. 

You crinkled your nose in confusion and entered the room. You headed towards the curtains determined to open them to allow some light in. However as you reached up to do so a voice startled you from behind.

“There’s my favorite bitch.”

You jumped in surprise, spinning around quickly to face a shirtless Euron Greyjoy. He stood in the doorway and had a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“Lord Greyjoy..” You began with a bit of confusion laced in your voice, “I was just changing the sheets.”

“Oh, no need to do that, love.” The bearded man chuckled as he sauntered over to you, closing the door behind him. The look in his eyes was similar to looking into a strong roaring fire, there was no stopping it. 

Your heart stopped beating as the man stood only inches from you. You attempted to avert your eyes from his predatory gazy but to no avail. You were helplessly entranced.

“Lord Greyjoy, I have a job to do. If you do not require clean sheets I suppose I will just move on to the next room.” You squeaked out, attempting to sound stern. 

“No, darling.. I don’t need fresh sheets. Not yet.” He stepped closer to you and bared his teeth in the cockiest grin you’d ever seen in your life. “But I will after I fuck you stupid in my bed.”

Caught off guard you stared up at the taller man and processed the situation. The Lord of the Southern Isles wanted to take you.. Here and now. Your bottom lip quivered and the warmth between your legs twitched. You opened your mouth to respond but could barely manage a squeak. 

“What, love?” His grin grew more wild as his eyes filled with madness. “Nothing to say to me now?”

You moaned out as he placed his big hand on your neck, his fingers lightly coiling around your neck. The sensation of his aggressive yet gentle touch overwhelming your senses. “You can’t think of a single thing to say?”

He was in complete control of the situation and even if you wanted to run, you knew there was no way out. But, you didn’t want to run.. You wanted Lord Greyjoy to completely dominate you. 

Stepping closer his body pressed against your own and his hand tightened even more around your neck, choking you slightly. Finding pleasure in his demanding touch you moaned out and mouthed a submissive, ‘no sir’.

Euron released you from his grip before roughly throwing you onto his soft unmade bed. You shivered as you shifted your weight on top of the messy fabric and looked up at the deranged man. He crossed his arms and once again bared that cocky grin of his to you. He was very pleased by the situation.

“Remove your clothes, girl.”

“Y-Yes, My Lord.” 

You reached down to the end of your work gown and slowly began pulling it up. Your arms trembled as you came to your torso and Euron took notice. With a hungry growl he reached forward and grabbed the fabric from your hands, pulling the dress up and over your head in a matter of seconds. 

“And these too.” He barked, grabbing at the cloth of your panties and tugging them down your leg with ease.

He roughly tossed your panties to the floor and climbed over you, hoovering over your naked body he looked down at you with wild eyes. 

“I’ll teach that smart mouth a lesson..” He hissed and pressed his erect bulge against your stomach, causing you to moan out in anticipation. “I’ll teach you how to talk to a Lord, you little bitch.”

“Will you?” You gasped out, trying to stand your ground as his hungry hands ran up your bare legs. “How will you do that, My Lord?”

“Shush,” He barked and suddenly shoved two fingers into your mouth. “Suck.”

His voice was so commanding and strict, you dared not to disobey. You fluttered your eyes shut and slowly began to suck on his fingers. sliding your tongue around his flesh. You moaned slightly and looked into his eyes, giving him a sultry glance.

He allowed you to do this for a moment longer before pulling his hand away from your mouth. He stepped back and let out a huffy sigh, you could see the hitch of his pants bulging out over his stiff member. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded.

You did as you were told, being the obedient little servant girl you were. Turning over you crawled onto your hands and knees and stuck your bare ass in the air, facing the man who stood before the bed. 

“What a big round ass you have.” Euron chuckled and gently placed his hand over your left cheek, giving it a big squeeze. “Ya know how many times I’ve watched this ass walk away from me while I was eating my meal?”

Suddenly he removed his palm from your skin and without wasting any time he slapped your ass with a hard brute force. You cried out in pain as the sound of his palm against your skin echoed the room. 

“Do you have any idea how much I think about this fat ass of yours?” He spanked you once more. You bit down on your lip and moaned out, processing the weird mix of pain and pleasure that coursed your body. Right below your ass you could feel your womanhood beginning to drip.

“You haven’t the slightest idea how badly I’ve wanted you just like this…” You moaned out once more at the feeling of his teeth baring against the sensitive flesh of your ass. He bit down tightly on your cheek and let out a satisfied laughter. “You’re my bitch, naked in my bed…” He stepped closer to the bed, his knees touching the edges. “Stay still now, lass..”

You inhaled sharply and looked down at the bed sheets as his touch became more gentle. With his left hand he took a firm hold of your left butt-cheek and with his right hand he began to trail down your body. He started from the top of your spine, down between your cheeks, and continued until he came to your soaked pussy. You could almost feel his grin as he discovered how soaked you were for him. 

“A wet bitch in my bed.. how ‘bout that!” He joked with himself as he wiggled his fingers around your folds. You squirmed around on your hands and knees, loosing your mind from the pleasure his actions brought you. He withdrew his hand from under you and readjusted his posture. His clothed erection was pressed against your backside as he reached forward and wrapped both arms around your sides, this gave his hands access to desperate womanhood.

“Lord Greyjoy..” You whimpered out, your trembling lips damp from your hungry mouth. “Please…”

The brute man chuckled to your pleas and gave into your desires. With one hand he diligently played with your swollen clit, circling around your sensitive nub with rhythm and enough force to drive you up a wall. 

After a moment of giving your clit the sweet friction you craved Euron used his other hand to insert two fingers into your soaked entrance. You moaned out in pleasure as he stuffed his thick fingers in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace all the while he continued to massage your throbbing clit with his other hand.

Just like that the first wave of pleasure hit you, quickly rolling up and down your body like a tidal wave of heat. Clamping your eyes shut you whimpered out in pleasure, concentrating on the high that pulsated through you.

“That’s a good wench..” He mused quietly and continued to relentlessly work at your sex through your orgasm. With each one of your moans you could feel his hard cock growing against your backside.

Your arms began to shiver as you found it hard to hold yourself up, with all the sensations running through your core maintaining your balance was very difficult. With one last moan your arms gave out causing you to fall forward onto the bed. You buried your embarrassed face into the soft covers as you kept your ass in the air.

“You lazy little girl..” Euron hissed as he wiggled his fingers around in your spasming pussy. “Cant even hold yourself up through an orgasm, how pathetic.” 

You gasped as the bearded man removed both of his hands from your intimate area and took a step away from you. As you panted desperately you could feel his demanding eyes scanning your frame. 

“Get on your back.” 

“Y-Yes sir..” You whimpered.

With a deep breath you gathered the strength to turn your body around. As you laid on your back you could feel your hot juices rubbing between your legs. Your heart utterly froze with anticipation as you looked up at the face of Lord Greyjoy. The tall man licked his lips as he stared down at you, his pressing blue eyes making your body turn cold.

“God I’m gonna love putting my cock inside you, girl..” He chuckled and tugged off his pants. Your eyes grew wide as his large dick popped out from his pants. He took a hold of his cock and stroked it lightly. “I bet you’re nice and tight..”

Euron reached out and took a firm hold of your hips, squeezing down so tightly you could only imagine the bruises that would surely appear. Then he yanked you forward so your legs dangled of of the bed. “How bad do you want to be fucked?”

“V-Very much so, My Lord.”

“Yeah you do..” 

Stepping closer to your body Euron spread your legs wide. Your eyes fluttered shut as he lined up the head of his cocked with your wet entrance. For a moment he stood over your, teasing you unforgivingly by rubbing the head of his cock around your quivering opening. 

He thrusted half of his cock into to test the waters, letting out a sharp breath as he realized how tight you were.

“Fuck..!”

Taking in a breath he pulled his cock out and without missing a beat he plunged right back into you, pushing his long dick completely inside of you. He hissed out in pleasure, cursing the gods as he felt your warmth completely envelope him. You looked up at him and watched him throw his head back in pleasure.

Euron’s groans were quiet and gruff but still so sexy. With each thrust a musky growl would escape his lips and it made you even hotter. You gripped the bed sheets and concentrated on the friction of his moving cock inside you.

You bucked your hips up to meet his, the sound of flesh beating against flesh and soft breaths filled the room. Suddenly a new intense pleasure hit you as he threw his cock against that oh so special spot inside you. You arched your back and screamed out in ecstasy, desperate for him to keep hitting that same sensitive spot.

“Fuck, shut up!” Euron growled at you, angered by the amount of noise you were making. 

Your eyes flutered opened as you felt his hands coiling around your neck once more. His grip wasn’t too tight but just tight enough to stop you from gasping out and screaming so loudly. With soft desperate moans you reached up and grabbed his wrists, digging your nails into his skin as he continued to fuck you relentlessly.

“E-Euron..!” You quietly choked out, starting to feel dizzy. You weren’t sure if it was from the pleasure of the sex or the lack of oxygen but it was a euphoric high either way. “..Fuck..”

He removed his large hands from your red throat and went straight to your breast, continuing to pump in and out of you as his hands palmed harshly at your tender flesh.

As you desperately gasped for air the high hit you once again, pushing you over the edge. You bit down on your lip to keep yourself from screaming out but the ecstatic breaths and squirms expressed your orgasm to Euron just fine.

With a final thrust the Lord of the Southern Islands groaned heavily and rolled his head back in pleasure. He pulled himself out of you and laid his throbbing cock on your stomach, looking down he watched himself spew his sticky seed all over your skin.

There was a satisfying tension that filled the air between the two of you. Euron hoovered over you with his chest huffed out as he stared down at your with burrowed brows and a hard gaze.

“I’m going to leave..” He stepped away from the bed and picked up his pants. He started dressing himself. “When I return I expect you cleaned up, gone, and my sheets changed out with clean ones.” He cleared his throat and gave you that same gaze earlier that drove you mad. “Do you understand me, girl?”

“Yes, My Lord.”


End file.
